El juego de los magos
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Fairy Tail es engañado y sin magia


Fairy Tail X Sword Art Online.

Mi primer crossover de estas dos series que me gustan; los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Masashima y la línea histórica de "…" mientras que la historia es mía sin fines de lucro : D

**Juego de magos**

**Prologo (El mundo de la diadema y los Lizard Tongue)**

_**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0**_

Frente al puerta Oeste de la ciudad de Magnolia estaba un hombre de complexión baja con un atuendo árabe con una capa hecha jirones; un zendo bigote adornaba su cara y una sonrisa demasiado inquietante que se mantenía a pesar de que caminaba con su carruaje, en el llevaba una manta de lino que cubría unos destellos dorados. Su nombre no era muy difícil de recordar Kien Al-samud y su objetivo era llegar al micro gremio en el que se había convertido Fairy Tail.

En ese mismo momento en el gremio se vivía una expectativa al oír, de los que se habían quedado en el gremio durante el incidente de los siete años de Tenroujima y después de hacer un escándalo por el reloj de infinito, que cada año se celebraba llamados los juegos mágicos donde se encontrarían los mejores gremios.

Natsu se encendió de inmediato y Makarov al oír dinero había decidido que era la oportunidad para que su gremio, sus hijos y el volvieran a brillar; como las velas que están por extinguirse para en un momento levantar una flama más grande de la que tenían antes. Solo había un problema, los enemigos no habían parado de entrenar y sin querer algunas de las piezas claves del gremio estaban esos siete años retrasados.

– Hay que encontrar una forma en la que podamos entrenar para que la barrera del tiempo que se nos fue no tenga nada que ver– dijo la caballera de rango S

- Eso es muy difícil Erza, necesitamos recuperar el poder que acumularíamos en ese tiempo en tan solo tres meses; casi tendríamos que hacer que el tiempo corriera más lento-

- Pues yo iré a las montañas a entrenar para poder llegar a ese nivel… si están conmigo o no pues que asi sea… ¡Vamos Lucy!- dijo el dragon a lo que la rubia solo soltó un grito negándose a participar en la locura del chico.

- Esso no sserá necessario- dijo el hombre que ahora estaba en la puerta-

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el sexto maestro con autoridad

- Un mercader que oyó ssuss hazzañass en el incidente del reloj de infinito y que ssabe que algunoss de ssuss miembross no han estado activoss en ssiete añoss- exclamo Kien que descubrió lo que ocultaba la manta de lino que estaba en su carreta.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Lucy tomó una diadema de oro con una esmeralda incrustada en su frente- se ven muy bonitas-

- ¿Nos dices que esto nos hará recuperar los años perdidos? ¡No te creo!- Gray igual tomó una mientras ya estaba desnudo otra vez

- ¡Gray-sama su ropa!-

- ¿Qué demonios?-

- Puess ess una magia antigua. Que ha passado de generación en generación en mi familia durante ssigloss; con ella podrán ejercitar ssu mente y de inmediato ssu cuerpo responderá almacenando máss magia y loss hechizos que aprendan. Un dia entero en el "mundo real" ess equivalente a un año en el "mundo onírico" como lo llamo yo…-

- Entonces esto nos ayudara a que en una semana recuperemos el nivel de nuestros cuerpos- dijo entusiasmado Gajeel tomando la corona y la puso entre sus dientes- esto es oro puro-

- ¡Exacto! Ess lo que conduce la magia a ssuss cerebross y a ssuss cuerposs. Ess lo que le da vida a mi poder- Exclamó con una sonrisa pura

- ¿Cuánto nos costara esto después de que obtengamos el poder?- preguntó el anciano maestro.

- Por ser para un gremio tan legendario como Fairy Tail le hare un descuento del 50 % es decir que les cobrare simplemente 30,000 joyas-

- ¡30,000!- dijeron al unisonó

- Esos son todos nuestros ahorros, ¡maestro!- Levy volteó a ver al anciano que estaba pensativo.

- Bien, pero si los resultados no son los esperados no te daremos ni una pequeña pizca de lo convenido-

- ¡SSatissfacción garantizzada!- la sonrisa de su rostro se hizo más ancha aun y les dio a cada uno de los que se encontraban en el gremio una diadema.

- Se te ve ridícula Natsu- grito Happy riéndose

- ¡Pues tu también estas ridículo!- contraatacó mientras que vio a Lucy que se veía muy majestuosa

Ahora ya todos tenían una diadema en su cabeza incluso el mismo Kien, Makarov y los Exceed.

- Ya están todoss conectadoss conmigo puedo sentir el poder mágico de cada uno fluyendo hacia mí, ess hora de entrar al mundo onírico que mi familia creo ssigloss atráss-

Miles de hexágonos alargados de color amarillo se posicionaron alrededor de Kein mientras él se quitaba la capa raída rebelando un dibujo en el pecho de su camisa, era la una cabeza de una lagartija sacando la lengua, que al instante fue reconocido por el cuarto maestro, Macao.

- Ese dibujo es el de Lizard Tongue, un gremio oscuro- gritó pero en ese momento una descarga dorada paralizó a todos

- He he he he, han caído en mi trampa el amo estará complacido pero me pidió que no loss matara al insstante. Me ordenó hacerloss ssufrir, inicio de desscarga de datoss y ¡bienvenidoss a mi mundoooooooo!-

Todo alrededor del gremio tomo un tono más brillante y una cúpula de energía cubrió al gremio mientras se oía una risa, más que una risa, una carcajada sonora y en la cúpula aparecía el emblema de una espada cruzando un corazón.

Notas del autor:

Se preguntaran que inspiro a mi perversa mente a hacer esto y no me da pena decirlo… fue una epifanía que tuve con mi novia al terminar de ver SAO y yo al ver el capítulo de los tres meses perdidos. Bueno ya saben de qué va la cosa asi que solo dejen ahí en la celda inferior su review de esta historia X-over hehehe. Siguiente capítulo: Piso Uno.

P.D.: Los capítulos de este fiction serán más cortos de lo que estoy acostumbrado a hacerlos pero si llego a las 3000 palabras en alguno es porque estaré emocionado por haber leído sus comentarios.


End file.
